bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gup, Gup and Away!
Gup, Gup and Away! is the 12th episode of Bubble Guppies from Season 1. *Molly *Gil *Oona *Nonny *Goby *Deema *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Pilot *Passengers *Airline Pirate Gil and Deema go past the airport on their way to school and get interested in flying an airplane and of course, all the other Guppies want in on it too. They learn how airports and airplanes work and eventually get to experience flying themselves! *We're Gonna Fly (Pop Song) *Hear that Engine Roar (Dance Song) *We're Gonna Fly (Reprise) (Short Song) *A Plane Bagel (Lunch Joke) Molly beings after introducing herself to the audience and she tries to say "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" But Gil interupts by flying like an airplanbe above her! When he lands, he then says it instead. Gil and Deema are on their way to school when they notice an airport in the distance. They go over to it and meet one of the pilots working there. They then begin to learn why airports are so loud, usually its because of the plane engines and the multiple people that work and or use the planes. Upon reaching school, Gil and Deema share what they have just learned and this makes them all begin to wonder about planes. They then begin to sing the pop song We're Gonna Fly. Nonny wants to take his friends, a couple of shrimps, to the airport for an airplane trip. Goby is the one running this airport. But they soon find a problem when the plane is not ready for takeoff and when they manage to fix it and the lobsters go on their trip, Mr. Grouper announces it's time for Lunch! Molly and Gil are sitting on their plane seats as Gil plays with his own. Making it go up and down multiple times as Molly tries to tell him to stop. But when the seat gets stuck in the down position, Gil gets squished but he says “I’m okay!”. In class, Goby and Deema invite both Molly and Gil to board their airplane. Piloted by Goby, the pirate-pilot! This makes the guppies begin to wonder what exactly is inside an airplane and what makes it run and work properly. Soon the dance Hear that Engine Roar plays and afterwards, Mr. Grouper tells the Guppies its time to go Outside Oona and Nonny are pilot and co-pilot, flying a plane to Sunny Treasure Island. Suddenly another airplane appears, driven by a pirate! Oona and Nonny tried to shake him off but this doesn't work and they try to lose him in the clouds instead. This confuses the pirate and they manage to escape and safely make it to Sunny Treasure Island. They find a whole bunch of golden wings but the airplane pirate appears again! They soon realize that he was just lonely, so Oona and Nonny share their wings with him and they let him fly with him too as the story ends... Once again Molly and Gil are sitting in their plane seats. And once again, Gil is playing with his. Soon his seat gets stuck in the up position, despite Molly telling him to stop once again. The pilot then tells everyone over the intercom to put their chairs into the regular position and when Gil tries, it ends up quickly moving down, then catapults Gil off into the distance! The Guppies went to the airport to look at planes and they look over everything at the airpot. But they didn't know that they too would get to actually ride the plane! Everyone sings as they get on board and Gil and Deema get to personally speak with the pilot they met earlier and he gives the guppies their golden wings! The episode ends as they resume singing and the plane flies over the school and into the sky... Molly is expressing how much she had fun with the plane as Gil comes over and shows her some batons he found. She asks him about them and Gil begins to wave the lighting batons around until seeing a plane chasing him! Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Episodes who have Deema as a Main Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes